


Trapped

by Skullszeyes



Series: Eating The Dead [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Bad Parenting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Neglect, Coffee, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Flash Fic, Gen, Neglect, Nightmares, POV Male Character, POV Third Person Limited, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Klaus wakes up from a terrible dream from his past.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I'm scared of the dark. Because of my voices and visual hallucinations, so I hate sleeping in the dark, it freaks me out. I used to burn things in my room and my mom got me a nightlight. Haha. I was in a foster home as a kid, and in one of my foster homes, the foster parents locked me, my brother, and sister in the basement. We were banging against the door while she told us that there were monsters in the basement. :/ Ffs, I hate people. So during some of Klaus's traumatizing memories, I had flashbacks. :/ 
> 
> Anyway, I still like the whole Klaus and Vanya stuff and hope they interact a bit more in s2. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

He shuddered against the cold walls of the mausoleum, crying uncontrollably as he held onto the soft fabric of The Umbrella Academy outfits his father had given them to wear. They had many, the same type of clothes within their wardrobes. Except it wasn’t going to save him inside the darkness that smelled of damp soil and dust. The air was thick with it, and it made him tremble that the darkness spoke in multiple voices, a constant growling sounds, nails gliding against the walls. The figures come in and out as he trembles at their presence. He screams for his father but he doesn’t appear. Warm tears cascade down his face as he sucks in a breath, fingers squeezing his knees.

There’s nowhere to run, nowhere to go.

Klaus tightly closes his eyes. “Someone, please, save me. Please save me. Don’t leave me here. Please! Please! Please! Someone save me!”

“Klaus.” A voice, someone familiar, far away and he glances around, trying to locate it but all he sees is the voices coming from the figures. “Klaus.”

“Please save me,” he whimpers, “please don’t leave me here.”

“It’s okay, Klaus, wake up.”

Klaus shudders, sucking in a breath as more tears run down his face. His fingers dig into his hair, scraping his scalp. “Don’t leave me here, please, I’m scared, I’m scared. Don’t leave me here alone.”

“You’re not alone.” He opens his eyes and jolts up, almost hitting Vanya while he thrashes, her hands are on his and she backs away. “Hey, Klaus, it’s okay, you were having a nightmare.”

Klaus shakes his head, his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. “No. No...I...I’m not there anymore.”

“You’re okay,” Vanya calmly steps to his side. “It’s the afternoon, the others are upstairs, I think Five went out for coffee, and...I heard you when I came back into the house...I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Klaus is trying to calm his breathing, but his chest his caving in and he can’t do it, he can’t breathe. “I can’t...I can’t…” Vanya sits beside him as he grasps her shirt, bringing her close and he feels her hands wrap around him. “I can’t...I can still...I can still...I’m there...he left me down there.”

“Klaus, you’re okay, you’re not down there anymore, you’re with me in the lounge. Okay.” She rubs his back. “You’re in the lounge. It’s the afternoon, and I’m here with you, you’re okay, you’re okay.”

Klaus nods, squeezing his eyes shut as he gasps, whimpering as tears trail down his face. “Oh fucking bastard...I hate him...I hate him…”

“Me too,” Vanya whispers.

He’s shaking so badly, and he can’t stop crying, and it hurts to even close his eyes. It’s too dark. Everything about it was too dark, and his fucking father left him down there. He couldn’t do anything about it, even how much he begged, even how much he wanted his father to comfort him after it was finished. It wasn’t the last time he was put down there alone, in the cold darkness that surrounded him with voices and figures that left him shaking and afraid.

He hated that feeling, the weakness, the helplessness that he couldn’t even save himself from them. He couldn’t even make his dad happy afterwards. He was always seen as the disappointment. Even after death, his father continuously reminded him of this fact.

“Hey, Vanya…” Klaus pulls away to see Five standing a few feet from them, raising his brows and holding a bag with a canister of coffee. “Oh...I’m guessing you’ll need a cup too. I’ll make some for the three of us.” And he was gone in a blink of an eye.

Klaus wiped away his tears and looked to Vanya whose knee was pressed against his own. She wore a simple buttoned shirt and jeans, and there was no pity on her face, no judgment that he thought he would have to face. But he knew she understood that bit of pain, that fear of being left alone in a small closed space. Hoping for their father to release them, to save them, to comfort them from the darkness he had placed upon them.

He didn’t do that. He never did that. Because he never saw them as children, but weapons.

“Thank you,” Klaus told her.

Vanya gave him a small smile. “No problem.”

He wanted to save her when he saw her inside the cell. She was begging them to release her as much as he had done to their father. And they left her inside with all her pain and rage.

“I’m guessing we’re not so different,” he said.

Vanya shrugged. “We do what we must for the comfort he couldn’t give us.”

Klaus nodded, knowing she was right. They wished for a parental figure, they gained a mom and Pogo, but their father is who they looked up too the most, and he was much of a failure to them then they were to him. It only made sense that the rest of them would cling to each other, yet by the time they became adults, they separated. Hoping to forget the way they grew up, and maybe separating wasn’t the answer, but at the time, it was.

Five returned with their cups of coffee, and Klaus slowly took a sip. It eased his nerves. Calmed him down, and in the silence between the three of them, he enjoyed it the most that he wasn’t alone, that it was day time, and he wasn’t locked away inside a mausoleum.

He was with his brother and sister, and it was better company than the father who neglected them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling terribly depressed, so I figured I should write some stuff while I'm in this kind of mood. :/ This fic is pretty short, and I kind of wanted it longer, but depression kills motivation and it did that for me by the end. Sorry. Also, sorry for how I write Vanya, she seems a bit dull, but I'll try to get into it as I continue writing these fics. :D
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.


End file.
